Misery Loves Company
by pocket dial
Summary: A/U without beasts. What if a ploy to make an ex jealous turns to something more? Can a broken heart move on and love again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on the song - Waiting Game performed by Banks.  
****A/U without beasts.  
****Can a broken heart move on and love again? ****What if a ploy to make an ex jealous becomes more? **

* * *

Catherine Chandler was having a bad month. She caught her now former fiancé with a so-called friend having sex on their bed after a long shift at the precinct. The scene shattered her heart. She trusted the man with her life. Evan Marks was the catch of a lifetime or so they all thought. He was the perfect man until he broke her heart.

He ran after her and tried to explain. It was just sex he told her. What if she had sex with a random stranger or a good friend of theirs or perhaps the doctor she met months ago at her favorite bar? She threw the ring at him and walked away without looking back.

She admitted she was distant but only because she was part of a RICO case that she couldn't discuss with anyone that wasn't part of it. She spent most of her days and nights at the precinct for the past couple of months. Sometimes she spent her nights at the bar by the precinct with other officers and medical field people who worked in the hospital a block away.

They mostly all talked about the bad day they were having and tried to out do the other to lighten the mood. They agreed that they had a twisted sense of humor and then laughed about it.

The camaraderie was genuine as they all shared the horrors of their careers. They all agreed that it was a sad world they lived in but none would change the careers they were in as they all enjoyed saving lives. There was little comfort in their fields except when a patient, victim or their family was thankful.

It was mostly other officers and doctors that she spoke to. There was one doctor in particular that frequented the bar but was usually surrounded by other nurses. Most of the nurses she knew would only weep and be saddened as they worked hard to make their patients as comfortable as they could before they passed or when they heard of a sad news. She wasn't good at consoling so she left it to other nurses but she was still fond of them and was thankful for their advice when she needed them.

She saw the same sad faces when she entered the bar. She heard the news of a five year old cancer patient who passed away in the morning. It was a sad day the moment she heard the news during her lunch break when she went to the diner she frequented. The doctor who noticed the clouded area by the little kid's heart just a month ago was a friend she often ran into during her lunch break or while at the bar after her shift.

He told her of the sad news when she sat next to him on the counter for lunch. He knew that she followed the story from various people from the hospital. She gave him her condolences and said no more. She paid for his food which he barely touched but decided to take back with him to work when she insisted he eat something later on. He thanked her before leaving and mentioned the bar after his shift.

He waved over to her and she immediately made her way towards him. His demeanor was still the same as earlier. His shoulder was sagging and his head down as he stared at his beer.

"You made it." He greeted her as she sat down on the bar stool next to him.

"Wanted to give everyone my condolences."

He nodded his head and wiped his bloodshot eyes. "Please tell me you have some good news."

"Afraid not. Caught my fiancé in bed with a friend of ours a few days ago. FBI is taking all the credit in a RICO case that we've been working on for nearly two months. Then today. I think that's the saddest news I heard this week and it's only Wednesday. Makes me thankful for what I have, you know?"

"Definitely an eye opener but we still go about our day. We work our asses off. Nothing changes. What happened to throwing caution to the wind?" He said the last sentence loudly and the crowd agreed.

"I'm afraid we're all too committed to our careers to just get up and leave. Wish I could though, even if it is just for one day. Why the hell not, right?"

"Agreed. Maybe someday. Where would you like to go?"

"For a day?" She paused and thought about it. "Somewhere along the Jersey shore. Point Pleasant Beach sounds nice. Would love to just sit there on the beach and relax. You?"

"Atlantic City. Drink and gamble all damn day without a care in the world. That would be my perfect day. No care in the world." He repeated as he held back the tears for his young patient who passed away this morning.

"Sorry about Johnny." She placed her hand over his and gently soothed his trembling fingers.

"Hell of a day, detective."

"You can say that again, doc." She pulled her hand away and looked back at the rest of the crowd that she usually saw. She gave them a small wave and they returned it with a nod or a wave of their own. "Misery loves company." She said as she turned again to face the bar.

"Sorry about your fiancé and the FBI screwing you. Let me buy you a drink, detective. I think you've earned it as much as anyone in here."

"Sure. My usual. I need it." She answered.

"Got it. JT." He called for the bartender.

The bartender, who looked more like a scientist that belonged in a laboratory walked over to them. He inherited the bar from his father who inherited it from his father and so on. It was a former gentlemen's club that made a lot of money during the 1970's and early 1980's. "Yes, doc?"

He paused and stared at the customer who just walked in the bar. "Give the detective her usual. Hennessy with coke. Make it a double and put it on my tab."

"Sure thing, doc. Anything else?"

"Put all of her drinks on my tab." He answered.

"You didn't have to. I can pay for my other drinks."

He leaned over to her side of the bar stool. "Your fiancé walked in while I was ordering your drink."

"Shit. The asshole doesn't know when to give up. Where is he?"

He shifted his eyes and looked around. "Headed this way."

"Fuck. I need you to do me a favor, doc."

"Sure. Anything." He answered without hesitation.

Without another word or warning she grabbed his face and kissed his lips. Taken aback he opened his eyes and met hers. In a silent answer she gave him permission to kiss her.

The pints of beer gave him the confidence he needed to kiss her back. Truth be told he wanted to kiss her the moment they met but she was already engaged to someone. She wore the ring proudly and was happy in her relationship. Instead, they maintained a friendship that was more professional until now as they mostly talked about their careers and the day they were having.

Vincent Ryan Keller was no home wrecker. Nearly six months ago he found his nurse girlfriend in bed with another doctor from the hospital they all worked in. He never stepped foot in the hospital again.

Alexandria Salter was more of a curse word than a name that belonged in his past. They were high school sweethearts and he loved her dearly. She obviously didn't feel the same way and he dumped her cheating ass to the curb. He kept the apartment that was under his name but was nice enough to throw her clothes in boxes for her to pick up.

Since then he was constantly hit on by other medical field professionals. They all thought he was handsome and even called him a hottie but he usually paid them no mind as he only had eyes for a certain detective.

He stood up and moved closer without breaking the kiss. He opened his mouth as he felt the tip of her wet tongue against his lips. He slipped his arm around her waist when their tongues met. She lowered her arms and looped it around his neck, deepening their kiss.

He heard whistling and hollers from their friends, the usual crowd the bar drew in, and hesitantly pulled away from the kiss that he wanted to continue. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled. "Well that was..."

"You're a good kisser, doc."

He kissed her again when he spotted her fiancé standing a few bar stools behind her. He covered her lips with his and buried his hand in her long and dark hair. She moaned in the kiss as he rested his hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her close. She kissed him back and swiped her tongue between his lips. She shivered as his tongue tasted hers again and again.

He finally broke the kiss and let her go when he heard JT place her drink on the bar. Her lips were red and still puckered. He kissed her softly and smiled.

"This ain't no club." JT teased then walked away to tend to another customer.

Catherine blushed and buried her face on his chest.

"Sorry JT." He answered as he rubbed her back in a circular motion. "I think we put on a hell of a show."

She nodded her head and backed way. She straightened her hair and wiped her lips while he looked behind them.

"How about that drink? You might need it since everyone is staring at us."

"Oh geez." She sat back on her stool and grabbed her drink. "Thank you." She raised her glass and moved it towards him. "Cheers!" She toasted.

"Cheers!" He tapped her glass with his. He leaned closer to her. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

He took a gulp of his beer as she did the same with her drink.

"Slow down, detective. The night is still young. It's a double, remember?"

She turned to him and gave him the look he knew all too well. She just wanted to drink and drink some more like everyone else in the bar.

"Cheers." He raised his glass and they both took another gulp of their drink.

"Is he still here?" She asked as she set her glass down.

He looked around and took his time. A few of the nurses he worked with smiled at him and a couple of EMT's gave him a thumbs up signal. "He's gone." He answered as he turned to face the bar.

"Good." She swirled her drink then drank the last of it.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're one hell of a kisser, Detective Chandler."

She turned to him and smiled. "You're not bad yourself, Doctor Keller. And call me Catherine."

"Only if you call me Vincent."

"Okay, Vincent."

"Okay, Catherine. How about another drink?"

"As long as you're buying."

"JT..." He called for the bartender again. "Another round for me and Catherine."

JT smiled. "It's about damn time."

* * *

**A/N: Continue? Yes or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I know I don't say it often but I do appreciate it. It also keeps the creative muses flowing, that or alcohol, lol.**

* * *

Catherine Chandler had long brunette hair that flowed down more than halfway her back that other woman envied. She mostly wore little to no make up as she was constantly running late for work. She had flawless porcelain skin with jade colored eyes that brightened when she smiled but she was not the type to notice just how beautiful she was.

Vincent Keller noticed it every time they saw each other at the diner or bar they frequented with the rest of their colleagues. It wasn't until last night when she kissed him, as a way to get back at her former fiancé, that he realized how he truly felt about her. Their was something special about her and he knew it since the moment he laid eyes on her.

He first saw her walk in the bar after a bad day at the hospital when a month passed since finding his girlfriend with another man. She brought a smile to his face as she smiled at him, a down on his luck doctor who lost a patient to cancer. She surprised him when she walked towards him.

_"You must be Dr. Keller."_

_He nodded his head. She took a seat next to him by the bar._

_"I'm sorry about Abigail. Claire and Sarah told me this afternoon at the diner. They were very fond of her as well. Let me buy you a beer, doc. I'm Detective Chandler, by the way. Same precinct as Old Cliff and Ray over there." She turned around to point at the two officers who constantly watched after her. They saw her as the younger sister they never had and never wanted, they'd tease now and then._

_"Nice to meet you, detective, and thank you."_

When he got home from the bar he had a difficult time sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes his drunken mind could still feel her lips on his and her tongue lightly touching his. He could feel the heat of her body as she hid her embarrassment from the others when JT teased them. She smelled of roses and citrus, a scent that made him want to kiss her again as she leaned closer.

He woke up exhausted in the morning after a restless night of tossing and turning. He made his rounds and saw patient after patient until his lunch hour unless it was interrupted by a call, which happened now and then. The nurses had left to take off to the diner or elsewhere while some stayed in the break room.

He made the short trip on his own and thought about what he was going to order. The sleepless night called for another cup of coffee and maybe he could pair it with breakfast since he only ate a protein bar and a banana in the morning. He smiled as he picked out his meal and hurried to the dinner.

He looked around and chose a booth as every seat on the counter was taken. He saw a few officers as he walked through the crowd but none of them was the detective he was looking for. The smile on his face quickly faded. He leaned back against the cushioned seat and stared at the menu without really looking at it. He had hoped that she would be there.

Time and again they spent their lunch breaks talking about their careers and all the crazy stories that came with it. They laughed and sometimes he watched as tears formed in her eyes when he told her stories of his patients. They were too attached to their careers but it was worth it to see the smile on someone's face, knowing that they made a difference in someone's life.

He was quickly torn from his reverie as he felt the seat next to him sink. A smile formed on his face when he saw her.

"Another favor." She quickly said. "He sent one of his goon friend this time."

"Your fiancé." He answered.

"Former."

"Right." He nodded his head as he remembered why she kissed him in the first place. "What can I do for you, detective?"

"Can I sit here with you?"

"Of course. I was just about to order. What do you want to eat?"

"Tuna melt with pickles on the side and seasoned curly fries."

He stared at her with a wide eye look. The diner wasn't greedy with portions and it was a lot of food for such a tiny woman.

"Don't look at me that way. I've seen how much you can eat." She lightly patted his stomach causing it to twist and turn along with the butterflies that made him feel like a high school teen with a crush.

"I have you know that I actually have a good reason why I eat so much." He untucked his shirt and lifted it up.

"Oh..." She answered as she stared at his six-pack abs and yes she counted, or maybe it was eight. She didn't want to be caught staring too long. Her cheeks burned roughly pink and she turned away from him. The guy was definitely full of surprises. First, he was a good kisser and now he had a body of an athlete. When did he find the time? She could barely make time for her yoga classes.

He put his shirt down and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him when he noticed the customer who just came in. "It's cute when you blush."

"Shit...he's here. I thought it was just his friend." She quickly turned back to him. "Do you mind pretending to be my boyfriend for a little while longer?"

"I don't mind at all." He smiled and kissed her lips.

She kissed him back without hesitation. He licked her lips and waited for her to open her mouth. She complied and opened her mouth, quickly meeting his tongue. He moaned as he tasted her tongue and her kiss.

For a moment she felt lost in him and his kiss. He wasn't possessive but took his time. His fingertips were soft on her hips as he held her close to him. She pulled away as the crowd and noise brought her back to the diner.

"Is he still looking this way?"

He nodded when he saw two blue hues intently watching them. "He hates me doesn't he?"

"He was never fond of my mentioning of you. I should have known then that something was going on. He was always jealous and now I know why. He was cheating and probably thought I was too. I was foolish not to see. Here I am, a fucking detective and I missed all the clues."

"It's not foolish. When you love someone that much...you trust them not to hurt you." He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips again.

"It was true...the rumors about you."

He nodded and brushed his lips with hers. He kissed her softly and pulled away when he noticed the waitress who constantly served them and their colleagues.

"Hi Lisa." They both said in unison. He let her go and opened the menu that he forgot the moment she sat next to him.

"Hey doc and detective." Lisa grinned at them. "Would have never guessed. So what'll it be love birds?"

"She wants the tuna melt with pickles on the side and seasoned curly fries. I'll have coffee. Do you want anything to drink?" He looked at Catherine who was starting to blush under Lisa's examining eyes.

Catherine bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about it. "Raspberry ice tea, please." She finally answered.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Anything else?" Lisa smiled at them again.

Catherine blushed and covered her cheeks with her hands.

"Is it okay if I order from the breakfast menu?"

"Anything you want, doc. I'll let Roger know it's for you."

"Thanks." Vincent's smile widened. "I'll have the works with a stack of pancakes. And can you tell him that Ma and Pops wants to have dinner soon and to call them back."

"That old fart never calls anyone back. Tell your folks to come by."

"Will do. Thanks Lisa."

Lisa walked away and left them all alone again save the pair of blue eyes that was still watching them. Catherine put her hands down by her side and looked away from Evan. His antics were becoming tiring. She didn't want to talk to him again about getting back together. He didn't deserve a second chance.

Perhaps it was instinct that made her do it. She turned to Vincent and caught his gaze. He slipped his arm around her waist again and pulled her closer as he slid towards the wall. He searched for her hand and entwined their fingers. She laid her head on his shoulder and rested comfortably next to him. She felt at ease with him and didn't mind the silence between them. There was no need to fill the space with small talk and there wasn't a time when they had to.

Their drinks came first, which she didn't hear. A few minutes later his pancakes with a small container of syrup. He left it alone and silently thanked Lisa.

"You eventually get over the pain and betrayal." He finally spoke. "It takes a while. I had the hospital to keep me busy and I eventually moved out of the apartment we shared. It's okay to hurt. The sooner you admit it the faster you get over it."

She felt his lips on the top of her head. She squeezed his hand, telling him that she understood.

"I'll admit it. I cried the night I saw them together and the next day as well." She leaned closer to his warmth and embrace. "Then the day after, Cliff and Ray helped me get my stuff in case Evan wanted to pull something. Went without a hitch. Got my stuff and left. Then went to the bar with those two and in their own way tried to cheer me up. Thought it was all over but Evan is still trying."

"Do you still want to be with him?" He looked at her and met her eyes.

"I can never be with someone I can't trust. I was hoping that he'd get the point when he saw us last night."

He brushed away her hair from her face with his free hand and placed it behind her ear. She squeezed his fingers as he softly traced her lips with his thumb. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"He'd be a fool if he didn't try to get you back but he's a bigger fool for cheating on you in the first damn place."

This time it was she who kissed him. It was gentle but long as they both didn't want to pull away. "Thank you, Vincent." Somehow he always knew exactly what to say to her to make her feel better.

He smiled against her lips. "Is it okay if I ask my pretend girlfriend what she's doing this Saturday?"

"Work...no...shit...I completely forgot. There's that charity event at the MET. I was invited months ago while I was with Evan. I donated and sponsored. I have to show up." She sighed sadly. The last thing she wanted to do was see the cheating asshole.

"Don't be too sad about it. I'll be there along with a few nurses. The hospital donated and sponsored as well. I won the raffle." He smiled. "I guess I'll see you there."

"Evan will be there..."

"Then let him see you having fun without him. If you want...we can go together. Or you can just hang out with us medical folks."

"I'll pick the latter. I'm staying with my sister until I find a place and she's pretty nosey. I don't want her to think that I'm going from one relationship to another. It's only been a couple of weeks."

"I understand. Save me a dance?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yea." She answered without hesitation. He made her feel something she hadn't in a while, wanted.

"Yea?"

"I promise." She kissed him and smiled.

Their food came and was served with a smile from another diner employee, who also owned the restaurant. "Had to see for myself. Thought Lizzie was just fibbin'. Aye Liz..." Roger turned his head to look for Lisa, who was standing behind the counter. "You wasn't fibbin' after all." He turned back and looked at the two sitting together too closely on the booth. "Never woulda thought. You could do better, detective." He winked as he always with all the females. They all adored him and his hospitality though sometimes he was a flirt. "Youngin' only break your heart. I'll take care of you."

Vincent placed his hand over his heart. "Aww, c'mon. Roger, you're breaking my heart." He answered playfully.

"Just messin' with ya. Don't break her heart, kid. Woman like her are rare. Treat her right, ya hear?"

Catherine blushed again. She wasn't use to so much attention and she really wasn't an affectionate person when out in public but with Vincent, he made her feel at ease. In many ways, now that she thought about it, she always felt that way when she was with him. It wasn't the first time they had lunch together but they were usually on the counter and he had a tendency of finishing her food.

"Loud and clear." Vincent answered and kissed the side of her head.

"And tell your folks to come by soon. My treat."

"Will do. Thanks again, Roger."

"Enjoy your food."

They were once again left alone. She looked at his plate then up at him. Compared to his food hers looked like a kids meal but her portions were still a lot. He scrunched his nose at the smell of her food.

"No offense but I won't be kissing you after you eat your food."

She just shook her head and picked up the half of sandwich that was closest to her. "Your lost."

"Wait..." He quickly leaned down and kissed her. "Now you can eat." He stabbed a sausage link and ate half in one bite. "Do you want some of my pancakes?"

She shook her head. "I'm still wondering where you're going to put all of that." She pointed at his two plates of food.

"In my belly." He said in his best Fat Bastard accent, his favorite character in the Austin Powers movie.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Like that's sexy."

"I can show you sexy anytime you want...you just have to ask me." He winked at her as he took a bite of bacon. "Sexy, huh?"

"More like pig." She laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I tried."

"Thanks again, Vincent...for everything."

"Just surround yourself with good friends and you'll be okay. From the looks of it you're already halfway there."

She picked up her ice tea. "To good friends and good food."

He raised his mug of coffee. "Hear, hear." He made up his mind then. He was her friend now but he wanted to be more when she was ready to give love another try.

"Why are you smirking?" She asked.

"Just because." The sleepless night was well worth it. He smiled at her again before putting a fork full of pancakes into his mouth. Saturday couldn't come fast enough, he thought to himself as he watched her from the corner of his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Great story teller? I've got big shoes to fill and hopefully I can. Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Catherine Chandler hated the idea of being all dolled up. After all, it was just a charity event that she was going to and it wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to. Somehow she still couldn't fend off her younger sister who was now working on her hair as she sat on the floor.

"Stay still." Heather told her as she rolled strands of hair onto the curling iron.

"How much longer?" Catherine whined.

"I just started ten minutes ago. Now stop moving before I accidentally burn you."

"Is that a threat little sister?" Catherine turned her head to look at Heather.

Heather moved the curling iron with her sister's movement. "What did I just say? Quit moving or I'll take your phone away from you."

"Fine."

Catherine browsed through her phone as she impatiently waited for her sister to finish with her hair. She glanced up occasionally at the big closet mirror in front of them and had to admit that her sister was doing a nice job. She nodded her head with approval.

"Cat, what's wrong with you? Stop moving!"

"Sorry. You know I'm not use to this kind of thing. Evan never cared if I got dressed up or if I wore makeup.

Heather sighed. "I'm sorry, sis." She continued to work on Catherine's hair but occasionally looked at the mirror to check on her older sister, who was never the type to be open about her feelings unless under the influence of alcohol. "I'm here if you ever need to talk about it."

"I know. Thanks, Heath."

The room was silent as Heather concentrated on Catherine's hair. Neither sister knew what to say next or what to talk about. The silence was broken when Catherine's text message alert came on.

Catherine dialed in her pass code and laughed out loud as she read the message that was sent with a picture. Claire sent her a picture of Vincent in his tuxedo while surrounded by kids.

"He thinks he's James Bond." The text said.

"Tell him he looks more like a penguin with his fledglings." Catherine smiled as she pressed the 'send' button.

"Must be someone special if you're smiling." Heather said as she placed a bobby pin to keep the bangs from falling.

"Just one of the nurses from the bar. Are you sure you don't want to go with me? I do have a plus one on my invitation."

"You have more patience and reservations than I do. I don't think I'll be able to control myself when I see the cheating asshole or that bitch of a traitor."

"Heather..."

"Like I said I won't be able to restrain myself from wanting to slap the both of them. Karma is taking too long to bite them both in the ass. Wish it would happen already. I don't know why Derek is staying with Allison. She cheated on him for christ sake."

"They're getting divorced but you didn't hear it from me." Catherine grinned. She shouldn't have but she couldn't help herself. Allison had it coming after cheating on her husband of three years. Apparently it wasn't the first time she cheated on him and he was going to make it the last time.

"Good for him." Heather placed another bobby pin behind the right ear. "Almost done."

"I don't want all of my hair to be up. It's going to be cold out." Catherine said as she looked at the mirror. "Otherwise, I like it."

"You better. I wasn't going to start over."

Catherine's text message alert rang again. She checked her phone. Claire sent her another picture with Vincent and the kids making a sad face.

"He said take this picture and send it to her. The kids added, you make penguin sad." The text said.

"Aww." Heather said out loud as she snuck a peek at the picture. "He's cute. Nurse, you said?" Heather gave her a look she hated.

"The person sending the text is a nurse." Catherine answered. "And he's a doctor." She pointed at her phone.

"You're being vague and evasive, Catherine Chandler. That only means one thing."

"It means that I am single and wanting to move on with my life."

"Fine. Fine. Tell Mr. Penguin I said hi. Or maybe I should go to this shindig and meet him myself."

"Nope. I changed my mind. Thanks for the hair and makeup, sis. Love you." Catherine quickly stood up and left her sister's room.

* * *

Round tables surrounded a rectangular stage for the live band and master of ceremony. The end of the stage was decorated with walls full of pictures and arts that kids drew or photographed. It was a charity event that was close to a lot of people's heart and one that Vincent was glad to be a part of. His dream of being a pediatrician was dear to him as a good friend lost his life to cancer when they were only seven.

Since he was young all he wanted to do was help heal and save people. He was now living his dream and always made sure that he never forgot his best friend.

He looked around and smiled as he saw the one person he had waited all day to see. It seemed like she glided towards him in her long and deep cerise colored strapless dress. Her curls fell to her shoulders and accentuated the curves of her breasts.

He gulped down the lump in his throat as she neared him. "Hi." He said in a deep husky voice. "Good evening." He tried again and reached for her hand.

She smiled and placed her hand in his. He raised it to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Hi Vincent."

"You look beautiful." He stared at her longingly.

"Thank you. Not bad yourself, James Bond."

He offered his arm and she looped hers in his. "We saved you a seat...unless you wanted to sit somewhere else?" He asked.

"With you is fine."

They slowly made their way through throngs of people standing by the displays. Some were merely decorations while others were work of arts.

They said hi to people they knew and stopped to make conversations with the nurses he worked with, who looked at them with a grin on their face causing Catherine to blush a few shades of pink. They knew why the two were together but still couldn't help but smile that the two were together but not together. It was complicated and they all hoped that no one would get hurt, especially one of their favorite pediatrician.

"To be honest, I don't think I would have came if you weren't here." She said to him once they were alone.

He looked at her and smiled. "You're strong, Catherine. I doubt you'll have any problems talking to him. Besides, you can always just arrest him for stalking."

"The thought has crossed my mind." She laughed as he did the same.

"Do you mind if we look around for a while? I want you to myself before we sit at the table. And I know for a fact that he's here. Probably wants to beat the shit out of me. I want to do the same thing to him for hurting you." He looked at her and their eyes met in understanding.

"He's not worth it. I don't want to have to arrest you."

"You can cuff anytime." He winked. "I wouldn't mind it at all."

"Such a male." She shook her head and slapped his arm. "Lead the way."

"I would, you know...if he tried something with you."

"I know." She answered.

"Not to change the subject but the kids want to meet you. They want to know why you made this penguin sad." He gave her the best of his sad face as he did earlier.

She stopped walking and laughed a little too loud causing people to look at them. She let go of his arm and covered her mouth. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. They have arts and crafts time everyday at two. You should swing by. You can even bring me food from the diner and we can eat in the cafeteria."

"Another one of those long weeks?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "What do you say? Are you really going to make this penguin sad again? Do I have to tell the kids that you turned me down?"

"What if I say that you make a cute penguin? Does that make up for my comment?"

He leaned towards her and kissed her lips. "Only if you say yes to my invitation."

"Yes." She smiled.

They turned back and noticed most of the crowd staring at them. She recognized two blue eyes staring at her with the woman she use to call her friend.

She sighed under her breath and turned to her date. "Let's go to the table."

"Don't let him get to you." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. He took her hand in his and led her out of the gallery.

* * *

They bumped into her cheating fiancé while looking around in another gallery. Evan made a snide remark about Vincent's age, that he was too young and wasn't good enough for her. She had to stop Vincent from punching Evan on the mouth, even though they knew he deserved it. She took Vincent's hand and stroked his cheeks to calm him down as a crowd looked on. Evan walked away without another word.

Catherine sat by Vincent who kept her close to him. Some would say a little too close as he kept his arm around her shoulder as she leaned towards him. He was very protective of her and the nurses they sat with knew why.

The rest of the night after that incident went without a hitch except for the time or two when the mic stopped working after the master of ceremony knocked it off the stand. He had accidentally turned it off when trying to catch it mid-air. The crowd laughed with him as he made a joke about butter fingers and his sudden craving for the chocolate.

There were a lot of tears when they played the video of kids and their parents as they thanked everyone for their time and donation. A few of them who were sponsored came up to the stage and thanked everyone for their support. Some kids just ran around the stage as their parents spoke with tearful eyes.

Vincent turned his head to look at her. She had a few tears on her cheek and he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. He leaned over and lightly kissed her lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You've been quiet since we ran into him."

"Just thinking...he wasn't bad when we were dating. I wouldn't date an asshole."

"He wants you back so he's trying to make me look bad. Just to let you know, I don't mind being younger than you."

She simply smiled and didn't want to think too much about his comments, after all it was just a ploy to make her cheating fiancé think that she had moved on. Vincent was just a friend, at least that's what she told herself.

He kissed her lips and broke her train of thought. "You think too much. You wouldn't want to make your pretend boyfriend jealous."

"I wasn't thinking about him." She replied.

The room went quiet once the food was served. People made small talk about their food and what they liked best. Some even switched foods with their friends especially the little kids who were too excited about the fancy food.

The room filled with music as the band started to play. It was a group of two. One played the violin and the other a piano. They played a mix of modern music and some classical that not a lot knew.

"You promised me a dance." He whispered in her ear as a slow melody played.

She smiled at him. "I did."

"May I have this dance?"

She leaned over and kissed his lips in answer. They both stood up and walked to the dance floor where some kids were displaying their best run around in a circle dance move.

She stopped by the edge and watched the kids. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned back against him.

"They're adorable." She said to him as she placed her hands over his.

"Looks like they're having the time of their lives."

They watched with the others while swaying to the music. A couple of songs later the tempo slowed even more and the kids were now worn out. The kids walked back to their tables as they held their parents hand.

Vincent led the way to middle of the dance floor and held her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed hers around his neck. Her body moved with his as they danced together.

Her heart was against his chest and his the same. There was no space between their bodies as they swayed with the rhythm of the music. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor with the beat of their hearts.

She brushed her nails along the nape of his neck and combed her fingers through his hair on the back of his head. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I'm serious about you coming by the hospital and having lunch with me. It'll make my long week go by faster."

"I can't promise everyday but I'll come over and visit you and the kids."

"At least twice. I am working six days in a row." He smiled at her and gave her the Dr. Keller look that the nurses couldn't say no to.

"I'll try. I can't predict the crimes and with this city who knows what can happen."

"Be careful, Catherine." His voice was sincere and the look in his eye was of concern.

She exhaled loudly. "Always."

He pulled her closer and kissed her lips.

"Get a room."

They turned to the voice and laughed. "Hi Claire." They said in unison.

* * *

He placed his jacket around her shivering body as they waited for a cab. He hugged her cold body and she leaned back against him as he held the jacket close.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ride with you?" He whispered in her ear.

"I have my badge and gun in my purse. I doubt Evan is going to follow me home. I think he gets it now."

"Hopefully but if not, I don't mind being your boyfriend for a while longer." He replied with a smile. "I had fun tonight."

"So did I." She turned in his arms after a cab stopped in front of them and stared at him. "Good night, Vincent."

He leaned down and kissed her lips. He let their kiss linger and held her close to him. "Good night, Catherine." He brushed away the strands of her away from her face and placed it behind her ear.

She slipped her arms out of the sleeve and wiped her lipstick of his lips, something she did multiple times that night. "I'll see you soon." She removed his jacket and gave it back to him.

He walked her to the waiting cab and opened the door for her. He kissed her once more before she got in the cab and watched as it disappeared within the traffic of cars.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Song: Waiting Game performed by Banks.**

**This is a revised chapter...in my haste in trying to upload this chapter at 4 in the morning, I forgot to add in another scene at the end that sets up the next chapter. **

**You all are awesome with the reviews! ****Sadly my work schedule has once again changed to 6 days a week plus OT hours Monday thru Friday. I hope you all stay patient with me and my work schedule.**

**As for the Twitter question...I do have one but don't post. I just lurk.**

* * *

The hospital was now quiet and less busy with most of the patients fast asleep on their bed. Vincent walked back into his office after making his rounds in the pediatric ward. He sat down on his chair with a sigh of relief and looked around the room. It was decorated with drawings from his patients and it made the exhausting day worth it.

Vincent rubbed his eyes after staring at one of his patient's medical chart. It had been a grueling day and much to his weariness it was only the third night into his long week. He massaged the back of his neck as he stared across the room. His body ached all over as he continued to massage the knots out.

Lost in thought he smiled when the image of Catherine came to mind. Effortlessly, she made her way towards him. If only it was real. He saw her last during the charity event and the two hadn't spoken since. He had to admit that he missed her.

"Doc." A voice interrupted his fantasy.

He looked up and met her jade eyes that was looking at him with concern. "Catherine." He smiled as he saw her and realized she was no dream.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded his head and combed his fingers through his new haircut, in thanks to one of his scissor happy patient. Little Michelle got carried away with cutting and accidentally cut her favorite doctor's hair when playing hair stylist with some friends and hospital staff. She cried until he quickly consoled her and told her that he wasn't mad.

He came back after his lunch break with a new haircut and happily showed it to his infamous hair stylist who approved of her favorite doctor's new hairdo. He even let her spike it up the way she wanted. She went for the just rolled out of bed messy look and smiled in satisfaction. He kept it that way the whole day and through the night.

"Just tired."

"Nice haircut. Sarah told me what happened. That was sweet of you."

"It was an accident and I needed a new hairdo anyways." He laughed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I like it." She smiled at him. "I brought you dinner...that's if you didn't eat yet." She raised a bag and from the design on it he knew it was from the diner.

He shook his head. "Just finished my round. Let's go to the cafeteria."

He led the way out of his office and stopped at the nurse's station to let them know that he was taking a break. Claire grinned at them causing Catherine to blush as she always did. Dana, another nurse that frequented the diner told him that they had it under control and to take all the time he needed. They would call if there was an emergency, which usually there never was since the kids usually slept through the night.

"Thanks for the food, Cat. You're a life saver." Claire said.

"Ditto. Thanks, Cat. Cafeteria food gets tiring." Dana added. "Enjoy your dinner."

Vincent and Catherine made their way to the elevator as the two nurse looked on. Claire was a young nurse who was three years out of school and Dana was a mother of two who was often called mother hen because of her nurturing personality.

"I'm happy for doc." Claire said after the elevator closed.

"Me too. He deserves it."

* * *

Vincent set the bag of food down on the table as they sat next to each other. They chose a table at a corner as they wanted some privacy and didn't want to intrude on others who were clearly distraught and sad. A family of four sat quietly a few tables away and a couple with bloodshot eyes were also in the cafeteria.

"Claire told me you liked the country fried steak. I asked for extra gravy on the side." She told him as she took one of the containers.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here." He said as he opened the containers. "You have my food."

They switched containers and smiled as their eyes met. Her hand lightly touched his and he realized just how much he missed her.

"I said I would and I needed a break from my case."

He opened the small container of gravy and poured it all over the steak and mash potato. "Long week as well?"

"Looks like it. Not sure if I can visit the kids this week. Maybe next time?"

"Sure. They're just thrilled to meet a detective." He took a spoonful of mash potato and stuffed in his mouth. He nodded his head as he ate happily. "What did you get?"

"Apparently Roger has fiddled with the menu...took out the beer battered fish and did some dry rub type of thing. Pretty good. Do you want some?"

"Maybe later...if you don't finish it." He laughed as he thought of all the times he finished her food, which was most of the time they happen to be in the diner for their lunch break. "I missed you." He admitted out loud.

"I missed you, too." She blushed when he smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She answered.

They ate in silence but only because they were hungry. He finished his food first and started to make his way to her food. She gave him her container which he took with a smile. He always had room for food.

"I still can't believe that you can eat so much." She teased.

"My body needs nutrients." He smiled as he took a bite of the fish tenders.

"I suppose." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You just want to see my abs again! You just have to ask me." He winked at her.

"Pig."

"Penguin." He replied.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

He shook his head. "The kids like it. It makes them laugh. Besides it reminds me of the charity event...of you."

She nodded her head and blushed. She couldn't quite control that part of her, though she wished she could.

"I think it's cute when you blush." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Can I ask you something...about what happened on Saturday?"

"Sure."

"When your ex mentioned I was younger...you weren't surprised. People always assume because I'm a doctor that I'm older. Does it bother you? I've known people to make a fuss about it. It's the reason my ex and I were constantly on and off." He looked away then back at her.

"I'm assuming your question is am I older than you and if so how do I know your age?"

He nodded his head. He was younger than most of his peers and he was constantly teased in high school for being younger than his classmates.

"When you first arrived at this hospital there was a lot of talk about this cute doctor. Even my partner jumped on the wagon. She decided to do a background check and was quick to put you on her look but do not touch list."

"My age..."

"I thought it was amazing you accomplished so much at a young age. I admired that about you and in many ways I was envious. I only became a cop because of dad. It wasn't until I was a rookie when I actually started to enjoy it. That's when I decided to go back to school while working so I could be a detective. I wish I could have done what you did. Here you are under thirty and you have it all figured out while I'm in my thirties and still trying to get my life together."

"Not all..." He smiled sheepishly at her. "Is it okay if I ask how old you are or is that a no, no kind of thing?"

"I don't mind. I think it's stupid that people get hung up on it. My sister and I are six years a apart and we are as close as any." She shrugged her shoulders. "Turning thirty-three on November."

"I'm turning twenty-nine in a couple of months in July."

"I know." She smiled. "I am curious, what made you decide to be a pediatrician?"

"A childhood friend of mine passed away of cancer when we were seven. Since then I knew I wanted to help heal and save kids. I worked hard and was a complete bookworm when I was young. Graduated high school when I was fifteen and just kept going. My two older brothers were supportive and made high school more bearable."

"I envy you. That's a hell of a feat. That's more than I can say for most people I know."

"Thanks." He smiled. "And by the way, I'm not bothered by the age difference."

"I know, Vincent."

"Catherine..." He took her hand in his. "I get it that this whole thing with us was to get your ex off your back but I want to see where it can go."

"Give me time." She answered and squeezed his hand.

"Of course. I'll be here waiting." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't make me wait too long." He whispered in her ear.

She turned to look at him. His exhaustion was more visible under the fluorescent lights. He had bags under his eyes and his five o'clock shadow made him look older than his age.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Is it okay if I...?"

She nodded her head. He kissed her again, this time long and hard as he pulled her close. She quickly complied when his tongue licked the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth and met his tongue with the same fervor.

He pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. "I'm really glad you came."

"Me too." She answered. "Hate to leave but I have to get back to the precinct."

"I understand. Before you go...can I get your number?"

She giggled in spite of herself. "Of course."

* * *

Vincent wearily walked inside the bar after a long workweek. Though he was tired after working nearly eighty hours, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see her. Catherine called him earlier in the day to tell him that she was approved for the apartment she applied for. It was in the same apartment building where her sister lived but it was in a good neighborhood and not too far from the precinct. They quickly made plans to meet after work at the bar to celebrate.

Mostly everyone in there knew him and greeted him as he passed by them when he made his way to his usual spot on the bar. He sat and ordered a pint of his favorite beer as he waited for her.

"Here ya go, doc." JT said as he placed the glass of beer down.

"Thanks, JT."

"No girlfriend tonight?"

He quickly shook his head. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet but you want her to be. It's no secret, doc. Everyone here could see how you looked at her even while she was engaged. Honest truth, I'm glad she got rid of that wall street ass. Thought he was too good for everyone here. Not you, doc. You respect everyone."

"You tell him, professor." One of the EMT guys said, who also liked sitting at the bar. "Heard what he said about you at the charity function...asshole don't deserve her. You're better than him. Cheers, doc!"

"Thanks, Zach." Vincent raised his glass. "And to the professor of alcohol. May you keep brewing the best beers in this city." He took a gulp of his beer and wiped the foam from his lips.

"Hear, hear!" Everyone else chimed as they toasted their drinks.

"Good to see you out of the hospital, doc." Sarah added as she sat next to him.

"Glad to be out." He answered with a smile.

"Barkeep, sex on the beach."

"My pleasure." JT answered then walked away to make the drink.

Sarah turned to him. "The girls and I are trying to round up some people to go down Jersey shore."

"When?"

"When we can get the same days off. Maybe in a couple of weeks. You in?"

"If I can get a day off, count me in." He replied.

"And your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say, doc."

JT placed a colorful drink topped with maraschino cherry in front of Sarah. It was her favorite drink and one that he made perfectly each time.

"Thanks, babe. Add it to my tab."

"Sure thing." JT answered before walking away and tending to another customer.

"See ya, doc." Sarah grabbed her drink and sat down with the rest of the nurses. "Let me know what your girlfriend says about Jersey shore." She called out from her seat.

He turned to face everyone. "She's not my...never mind." He shook his head and turned his back on them. The thought crossed his mind before but he knew that she wanted to wait. He drank the rest of his beer and slammed the glass harder than he expected.

"Easy...I don't want to have to arrest you for disorderly conduct."

He turned to her and smiled. "Catherine. Hey."

"Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly and sat next to him.

"It's nothing. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have what you were drinking. I have an early day tomorrow. I need to sign some papers then the apartment is all mine." She smiled at the thought of finally getting her own place. Crashing on her younger sister's couch was getting tiring.

"Congrats again."

"Thanks. How about that drink?"

He turned away from her. "JT, two of the red."

"Coming right up, doc."

"Cat, Cat." Claire yelled enthusiastically.

Catherine turned her bar stool and looked around. "Hi Claire...are you drunk?"

"Just a smidge." Claire answered, who was sitting next to Sarah. "Do you want to go to Jersey shore in a couple of weeks or whenever the hell we can all get a day off?"

Catherine bit her cheeks as she thought about it. "What about end of May? Didn't you request a day off...you know for my now cancelled wedding."

"Fuck yes." Claire immediately answered. "Let's celebrate to you not getting married to that asshole. End of May, Jersey shore. Everyone is invited."

"I like this new occasion better." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay...no more trash talking about you know who. Let's just enjoy tonight."

"Cheers to that, detective!" Most of them cheered.

Catherine turned and grabbed her beer. "I'll toast to that." She raised her glass along with everyone. "Here's to tonight and me getting an apartment."

"Congrats, detective." They all said and took a sip or up of their drink.

Everyone resumed to their conversations before their impromptu cheers and toast. The bar went back to its regular crowd noise which wasn't too loud or rowdy.

Vincent drank all of his beer and turned to her. "Are you okay with the new plan?"

She set her half empty glass and looked at him. "I would rather be with friends than spend it alone. I'll ask my sister and partner if they want to come along as well. We're all due for a break and why the hell not? It's not like I have anything else to do that day."

"As long as you're okay with it." He leaned over and placed his lips close to her ear. "I missed you." He whispered.

She missed the feeling of being wanted. "You're a great guy, Vincent." She kissed his lips and smiled.

"Get your girl, doc." Someone yelled, followed by a few more hollers and whistles from their friends.

"Simmer down." JT told everyone. "This isn't a frat house." He gave a thumbs up towards Vincent and grinned.

Catherine blushed and shook her head. She drank the rest of her beer and smiled at him. "I missed you, too...you know you're the first person I told about my apartment."

His smile widened at her words. "If you need help moving let me know. I'm free tomorrow. I'm on call but I do have some free time."

"You need to rest. I can find someone else and I still have a lot of things to buy and sort out. I probably won't start moving in until some time next week. My first priority is to get a bed. I haven't slept on one in weeks."

"Call me if you change your mind."

"Just get some rest. You need it. I better go. I have a long day tomorrow." She stood up and kissed his cheek. "Bye." She placed a ten-dollar bill on the bar. "Keep the change, JT." She placed her hand over his and squeezed it. "Goodnight, Vincent."

"Goodnight, Catherine."

Catherine walked pass her friends, who gave her a grin or two for the public show, and said her goodbyes with a wave. She immediately blushed and stared down as her cheeks burned.

"Go after her, you idiot!" Zach advised as he watched Vincent pout at Catherine's quick departure.

"Catherine, wait..." Vincent placed a twenty-dollar bill on the bar and ran after her.

Catherine looked back when she reached the door. Her pink cheeks turned a brighter red as he approached her.

"I'll walk you out." He opened the door for her and placed his hand on the small of her back as he walked out. Once out the door he turned to her. "I really want to see you tomorrow."

"You're exhausted."

"I don't care. I'd rather spend some time with you."

She placed her hands on his cheeks and gently brushed it with the pad of her thumbs. "Okay. I'll call you after I sign the papers for the apartment but I really do have to go. Goodnight."

* * *

Catherine looked around her apartment after being given the keys. It was very similar to her sister's apartment except the walls were newly painted as the last tenant had a toddler who took a liking to drawing on the walls.

The sound of her phone removed her from her trance. She picked it out of her back pocket and checked the screen for the caller's identity. She smiled as she saw his nickname that he put on her phone.

They quickly made plans to meet at the diner as a celebratory lunch for officially getting her own apartment. She was thrilled for moving on with her life and he was happy for her.

The diner was only filled to half of its capacity since it was between breakfast and lunch hours. Vincent searched for her and smiled as he saw her sitting at the booth they sat in before. He greeted her with a kiss on the lips after sitting down next to her.

"Good morning to you, too." She smiled after pulling away from him.

He sheepishly smiled. "Couldn't help myself." He leaned back on the cushion of the seat and looked at her. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. And now the dreaded furniture shopping."

"I thought women liked those kind of things." He replied in surprise.

"I didn't mind it the first time when I moved out of my parents house. Now it just feels like a chore I'd like to pass on."

A waitress arrived at their table and they quickly made ordered their usual lunch. Catherine ordered the tuna melt with pickles and seasoned fries on the side. Vincent ordered a club sandwich with avocado and sweet potato fries.

"If you want...I can help you out after we eat. You can get that bed you're dying to have. Maybe a couch and a TV...also a coffee table so you can relax when you get home after a long day."

"Looks like you have it all planned out."

"Well that's what I did when I got my new apartment...wasn't too sure what went on after I caught my girlfriend and another doctor in our apartment. Sold the old furnitures and bought new ones."

"Well aren't we a pair..." She sighed under her breath which he heard. She couldn't believe how it all started out.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Her former fiancé was a fool for hurting her and he silently promised himself that he would never do that to her.

"Is it okay if we just get the food to go?" She asked.

"Yea...sure..." He answered hesitantly. "I'm free the rest of the day." He added. "And I was hoping we could spend it together." He looked at her with hopeful brown eyes.

"I'm just going to look for furnitures and get some supplies for the apartment."

"I don't mind." He replied.

"Vincent, I just got out of a relationship."

"I know..." He sighed. "Trust me, I know." He pulled away and combed his fingers through his hair. "Listen...I don't mean to be pushy but I like you, Catherine. Why don't we eat and see how that goes? If you still want to do your own thing...I get it. I understand, I do. I've been through it. But if you want to be with a friend who knows what it feels like, I'm here for you...I'll even promise to not kiss you." He joked, though a part of him didn't mean it.

She smiled in spite of herself. "Vincent, I meant it when I said you're a great guy. I don't want to hurt you but this thing with us..." She sighed and looked away from him.

"It's different but it doesn't mean it's wrong. We're friends, right?"

She turned to look at him. "Friends?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe a little more than friends but I don't mind waiting until you're ready for something more."

She absentmindedly nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Vincent."

He kissed the side of her head. "I understand how you're feeling. Just because someone hurt you, it doesn't mean you can quickly turn off how you feel about them. As I said before I'm willing to wait."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and held her hand in his. When the food came he thanked the waitress and asked for containers and the check.

Vincent was a thoughtful guy, who, she realized knew a lot about her. They spent a lot of time together at the diner or bar while she was engaged and never thought anything about it until now. She was happily engaged then and thought she found the love of her life until she found him in bed with a friend.

He placed their food in separate containers and paid the check. He didn't want the day to end so abruptly but it wasn't his choice.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"I have a lot to think about." She answered truthfully. "I have to go."

He nodded his head. "Okay. Don't forget your food."

"Thanks."

They left without another word and walked their separate way after exiting the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Did I mention y'all are awesome? Y'all are awesome. **

**As always...drunk. My two favorite muses, reviews and alcohol.**

**If you haven't read the revised chapter 4, please do so or this chapter won't really make any sense.**

* * *

The police station was hotter than usual due to the unpredictable spring weather and the air conditioner hadn't been working since winter. There was no need to fix it since it was already cold but now the precinct didn't have the budget to get it fixed.

The heat made everyone in the precinct more irritable and weary. Catherine tied her hair in a ponytail then continued reading the file on her desk. The sweat on her forehead ran down her face and stained the report she was reading.

"This is unbelievable." Catherine wiped the sweat off her face with a paper towel.

"Easy there, partner. It's the heat talking...or maybe it's the lack of sex. It's been how long now since you and Evan broke up, almost a month?" Tess Vargas, Catherine's long time friend since the first days of the Police Academy, said from across the desk.

Catherine rolled her eyes and continued to read the report. A buzzing sound from her phone caused her to look at it then went back to reading.

"Still ignoring the penguin?" Tess asked.

Catherine put closed the folder and looked up at her partner. "What are you talking about?"

"Please, Cat, don't think for a minute that the _I don't know what you're talking about_ act is going to get pass me. I am a detective and I've seen who has called and texted your phone. He's either stubborn or just really into you if he's still trying."

Catherine sighed and slouched back on her chair. She bit her bottom lip as she stared across her desk to her partner and best friend. "It's Dr. Keller."

"I see." Tess responded and went back to finishing her report.

"That's it?"

"You don't need me to tell you I told you so. I mean, what did you expect would happen? Evan is still in love with you and wants you back. Dr. Keller, hot as hell, wants more than just the kiss you two shared as pretend boyfriend and girlfriend. I told you so. In case you needed to hear it."

"I just wanted Evan to leave me alone."

"I warned you last week what would happen between you and the good doc. He's had a thing for you since when but you were too happy with your engagement to notice. And now you know how he feels. What are you going to do about it?"

Catherine looked at her phone again after it made a buzzing sound. This time the text was from Evan. She unlocked her phone with her pass code and looked at the message. "I miss you." She scrolled down and opened the text from 'Penguin'. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." Was the recent message. There were other messages from him that went answered. She wanted to call him but wasn't sure what to say so instead she took the cowardly way out and never responded.

* * *

Vincent entered the diner and looked around in hope that he would find Catherine. It had been five long days since they saw each other and each of his phone calls and texts went unanswered. He knew that she wanted space to think things through but he didn't realize that he would miss her so much.

He wiped the exhaustion off his face after sitting down on one of the empty chairs on the counter. There was no mistaking the fact that Catherine was avoiding him. He hoped that he didn't come on to her too strongly but it was how he truly felt about her.

The moment they first met was when he fell for the detective who did nothing but to lift his downtrodden mood. It was a month after he caught his cheating girlfriend and the day he lost his first cancer patient.

His night started with a beer when she walked into the bar. She smiled at him which he didn't expect it then stayed at his side the whole night and talked about his patient who lost her life at such a young age. Since then he carried a torch for her that went unnoticed until the night she kissed him. Everyone saw the secret that he hid for so long.

Vincent never wanted to be the person to cause anyone pain so he hid his feelings for Catherine and remained friends. She was happily engaged and he didn't want to ruin the friendship that quickly formed between them.

He quickly looked at the menu and sighed. The last thing on his mind was food. He turned around and searched again. It was the usual time she took her lunch break and he hoped that she would show up. He turned back to the counter when he didn't see her and stared at the menu or at least tried to.

"What can I get you, doc?"

He looked up from the menu. "Hi Lisa. Uhm, I'll get the usual. Club sandwich with avocado and a side of spicy fries. Coffee as well."

"Sure thing...no girlfriend today?"

He shook his head and pouted. He wished that it were true instead of some ploy to help Catherine get her asshole of a cheating fiancé off her back. "Not today." He answered sadly and turned away.

There was a girl in one of the booths that looked similar to Catherine but he wasn't sure. He walked to the booth and sighed. It wasn't her.

"Sorry, thought you were someone I know. I didn't mean to bother you." He turned around and had every intention of returning to his seat on the counter.

"Wait, you're the doctor..." She said.

Vincent turned around. "I'm a doctor."

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Cat's sister. I recognize you from the pictures...the charity event at the MET."

"I'm Dr. Keller." He moved his hand forward and greeted her as he usually did the parents of his patients.

"Heather." She raised her hand and shook his.

"Is she around...Catherine?"

"Catherine?"

He nodded his head. "Is she here?" He asked with a hopeful face.

"Late as always. Why don't you sit. I can use some company while I wait for her."

"Sure. Let me just tell the waitress that I changed seats. I'll be right back." He smiled at her and happily made his way back to the counter.

In very little words he told Lisa where he'll be and pointed at the booth. His week was beginning to brighten. It was the first time he smiled and it shone in his eyes.

"Have you ordered yet?" He asked after sitting down on opposite side of the booth.

"I pretty much know the drill. Cat tells me to meet her but she's usually always late. I order the food and for some reason she shows up the same time the food does."

He smile and nodded. "Are you sure you don't mind me being here? I can move back to the counter."

"Don't be silly. I hate waiting by myself."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You're saving me from boredom." Heather picked up the magazines and pictures then straightened them in pile. "I'm helping Cat get some furnitures. She's been busy with cases and couldn't care less about how her apartment looked. At least she got the basic for now. Bed, couch, table and TV."

Vincent smiled, at least Catherine listened to him during their last conversations. Maybe she needed more time to figure out what she wanted or who she wanted to be with.

The diner door opened and Lisa greeted the customer with a smile. They made small talk about the unpredictable weather and the unbearable heat.

"You look young for a doctor."

Heather broke his train of thoughts. He was thankful for the interruption. He didn't want to brood in front of someone he just met, most of all, Catherine's sister.

"I graduated high school at a young age. I always knew what I wanted to be."

"A guy with ambition. That's sexy as hell."

"Heather..." Catherine interrupted and squealed in embarrassment.

"Catherine..." Vincent turned his head and looked at her. His voice was high pitch as he was surprised by her.

"Hey Cat." Heather greeted normally as if she hadn't said anything that made her older sister blush.

Vincent stood up and placed his hands in his pocket. "I should go...it was nice meeting you."

"Stay. You don't mind, do you, Cat?" Heather asked.

Catherine turned her head to look at the guy she couldn't help but think about the past few days. She was swamped with a case that was known city-wide. Catherine and her partner were the lead detectives in a double homicide involving two prostitutes, who were murdered and discovered in an alley. So far there were five dead women who were known for working the streets late at night. Her schedule kept her busy but that wasn't the reason she never responded to his calls or texts. In truth, she didn't know how to voice her feelings for him especially after being hurt by the person she trusted the most.

"I don't want to intrude on your plans." He answered shyly.

"You can stay, Vincent."

Catherine sat down first and slid towards the end of the seat. Vincent sat next to her and timidly looked across the empty seat. He hoped for this moment since she canceled the lunch celebration he intended when she got her apartment but for some reason felt awkward around her and her sister.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Heather asked.

"Pediatrician. They're much better patients than adults." Vincent replied. His phone rings and he took it out of his pocket to check the caller. Hospital flashed on the screen. "I have to get this." He pressed the green button and answered the call. "Dr. Keller...Sammy was asleep when I left...I'm at the diner but I'll be there soon...let his parents know I'm on my way. Bye." He ended the call and placed his phone in his pocket. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Heather." He stood up and turned his attention to Catherine. "Bye." He said instead and walked away without another word. He got his food to go and paid for both checks. He looked back before exiting the diner and waved to them.

* * *

Lisa brought their food and told them that their check was already paid for by the good doctor. Catherine thanked her and felt awful that she'd been avoiding him all week when all he wanted to do was prove himself to her.

Catherine looked at the different furniture sets that Heather picked out for her apartment as they ate the food Heather ordered for the both of them. She didn't mind some of the color schemes but she really wasn't paying that much attention to the magazines and pictures. Her mind was back to Vincent and the way he looked at her when he left. He was obviously saddened.

"Earth to Cat..." Heather finally managed to get her sister's attention. "Your head, is where exactly? It's obviously not here or your apartment."

"Sorry. I just...never mind. It's nothing."

"Please. You're a horrible liar, Cat. As if I didn't notice the glances between you and the doctor. He's cute, by the way. There's obviously something going on between the two of you."

Catherine shook her head. "I don't know...maybe." She sighed. "He wants something more and I don't know if I can go there again...not after what Evan did."

"Have you told him this?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. It really means a lot to me." Catherine answered honestly.

"I'm sure he'll understand. He seems like a really nice guy. Maybe someday you can give it a shot. When you're ready, of course."

"Thanks Heath."

"Now let's get you some new furniture." Heather said enthusiastically.

Catherine smiled. "You can get whatever you want as long as it's in my budget."

* * *

Catherine finished another long workday but this time she had an apartment that was furnished with the help of her sister, who was highly dedicated to shopping and finished it all yesterday after they met for lunch. The furniture store delivered everything earlier while she was at work but thankfully her mom and sister were excited about decorating her apartment more than she could ever be. All she wanted was a nice soft bed and a comfortable couch if she wanted to spend time in her living room.

She ordered her usual dinner plate, Roger's seafood specialty, shrimp garlic scampi with bell pepper with a side of broccoli and ordered the country fried steak for Vincent, who, she had to apologize to for ignoring the past week. She also bought food for the nurses working the nocturnal shift.

The hospital halls were quiet. She talked to the nurses, who, she hadn't seen in a while because of the cases she was working and one important one was still ongoing.

"Cat, you look like hell." Claire greeted her with a smirk.

"Thanks. Here, I brought you food. Who's working with you?"

"Sarah. She's checking in on a patient. Little guy woke up so she's putting him back to sleep."

"And Dr. Keller?"

Claire grinned. "In his office. Should have known you wouldn't just come here to visit me. Thanks for the food. I'll let Sarah know. She'll be thrilled...about you and doc. Also happy about the food."

Catherine blushed and her cheeks turned a bright red color. She walked away from the nurse's station and walked through the quiet hospital halls that was decorated with arts a d drawings made by the kids.

Her heart was nervously beating as she knocked on the door. "Vincent, it's Catherine."

She heard footsteps and the door opened. He greeted her with a smile.

"Catherine. Hey."

"I brought you dinner." She raised the bag from the diner. "I was hoping that we could eat together."

"Just on time. I'm starving. Let's go to the cafeteria." He took the bag from her hand she and led the way to the elevator.

* * *

Vincent and Catherine sat next to each other in the empty cafeteria. Poor choices put them in a delicate situation that put their friendship on a balance. They ate in silence and stole glances at one another.

He set his container aside after finishing his food and waited until she was done eating though she didn't eat all of her food.

"I wasn't sure when I would see you again." He finally spoke up and broke the silence between them.

"I came to apologize about that." She sighed and hesitantly continued. "Between you and Evan...I just couldn't handle it."

"He still calls you?"

She nodded her head. "And text as well."

"Do you need more time?"

"Vincent, your friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to ruin a great thing with some fling. You mean more to me than that."

"Listen..." He took her hand and placed it between his. "I've liked you since the moment we first met. I don't know if you remember but that night, I felt like a lost cause. It was a month after I found Alex with my mentor on our bed and in all of my career I lost my first patient. I was completely heartbroken that night but you stayed and talked to me." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Since then my feelings for you have grown but I knew that you were happily engaged and getting married soon. I told myself that I would move on after your wedding...until you told me that he cheated on you and I'll admit a part of me was happy. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it...then you kissed me. You kissed me, Catherine." He leaned over and looked her in the eye.

She gave him a subtle respond. She slightly nodded her head and looked down at his lips but quickly met his eyes again. He cupped her face and softly stroked her cheeks. Their lips touched and he kissed her, softly, until all he could do was feel her presence.

He buried his hand in her long hair and crushed their lips together. She kissed him back and opened her mouth to his awaiting tongue. He moaned at the taste of her kiss, her tongue, and at her presence that was slowly taking over him.

He pulled back and placed his forehead on hers. "I don't want just some fling with you, Catherine. Take whatever time you need...but don't forget that you kissed me back. Can you look me in the eye and honestly say that you don't have any feelings for me?"

"Vincent..."

"I'm not him, Catherine." He kissed her lips and kissed her like he never had before. His tongue swiped her mouth open and tasted everything she was willing to give him. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here waiting for you." He softly kissed her lips and let her go. "I'll walk you to your car."

She shook her head. "It's at the precinct." She stood up and lightly pressed her lips on his. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Catherine."

They cleaned their table before leaving. He walked with her to the main floor of the hospital and walked out with her. He hugged her before she could walk away from him and she kissed him on the lips before stepping away from his embrace. Her smile made him smile.

"I should go."

"Me too." He kissed her again and smiled against her lips. "I'll call you."

"I'll answer. I promise. Goodnight, again."

It was definitely a good night. He smiled and watched her walk away before heading back to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**4/22: Added a note at the end of the chapter in response to a "guest" review since it might be a while until I can write a new chapter.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure I'm wearing out the word awesome but that's what you folks are. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it takes longer than usual to get a chapter done but work is definitely kicking me in the tush. Hopefully this chapter is long enough to make up for the delays.**

* * *

Vincent didn't wait long to make up his mind about calling Catherine. He'd spent nearly a week trying to contact her to no avail until a chance meeting with her younger sister, Heather, at the diner he frequented but was cut short due to one of his patient crying and yelling in pain. He missed her too much in those days of absence and he couldn't help but feel the way he felt when it came to her.

It was a quarter pass ten and exactly twenty-four hours since he last saw her when they ate dinner at the hospital cafeteria. He smiled as he walked to his car while he thought about last night and their kiss. After a long day at work all he wanted to do was hear her voice and possibly set a time when they can see each other again. Soon, he hoped.

He dialed her number before getting in the driver seat of his classic '65 Mustang that took him years to fix and restore with the help of his father. The phone rang five times and went to her voicemail. He was disappointed to say the least. He ended the call without leaving her a message.

The night was still early so he decided to go to his favorite bar and end his long six days workweek with a couple of beers. He inserted the key into the ignition and stared at his phone again, hoping that she would call him back. After a minute of waiting he finally turned the key in the ignition and his precious car started without a problem. She needed a new engine and transmission but that would have to wait until he had more time to work on his favorite baby.

He wiped the dashboard with the palm of his hand and smiled. She was definitely a beaut. He turned the lights on and nearly jumped when he saw her, Catherine, a few feet away and headed towards the hospital. He rolled down the window and waved at her.

"Catherine." He called out to her.

There was a skip to her step and an extra beat of her heart. She placed her hand over her heart and stared towards the bright light from the car.

He turned the key to turn off the engine of his car and got out. "Didn't mean to scare you." He said to her as she made his way to him. "I called you."

"Phone is on silent. I needed a break. I was just going for a walk and wound up here." She looked around then at him. The cherry red car behind him caught her eye. "Is this yours?"

Vincent leaned back against his car. "This is my baby." He answered as he swiped the fender with his hand. "Worked on her myself with Pops, of course."

She looked up at him and with a teasing smile. "Your baby? You're one of those guys?"

"Yes, I am one of those guys who loves his car too much. I hope it's not a problem."

"As long as you don't pick your car over me."

"Don't make me choose over you and my baby then we'll have no problems." He held out his hand to her and she gladly took it in hers. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll take you on a ride down the coast. If you're lucky."

"If I'm lucky?" She raised her brow in question. "Seems like you're picking your car over me already."

He shook his head. "I would never." He leaned down and lowered his lips close to hers. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"I would love to just get away from here especially now..." She lowered her head and placed it on his chest.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's just this case. I needed to get out of the precinct and get my head out of the folders and forget all the pictures. I needed to see something good...see the innocent pictures plastered on the pediatric ward. I needed to see you..." She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I'm here." He raised his arms and rubbed her back to soothe her.

She leaned against his tall, muscular frame and buried herself in his strong arms. She wrapped his arms around his body. "Every time I close my eyes...I keep seeing their dead bodies." She hugged him tighter and locked her fingers behind him. "After a while it gets to you."

"I'm sorry, Catherine. What can I do?"

She remained silent in his arms and let a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Some of them were still young...so young..."

The past couple of weeks had been hell. A serial killer has been hunting prostitutes in the great metropolis. Their dead bodies were found behind a garbage bin with the word "whore" spray painted on a wall of the alley they were found in. Five women have been found so far and a couple of them were in the last months of their teenage year. It wasn't a life for someone so young or anyone for that matter.

Her personal life didn't help any. Two men were vying for her time and affection. One of them she no longer loved and trusted while the other was someone who was slowly becoming more than just a friend but she wasn't entirely sure. Her mind couldn't feel what her heart felt and her heart couldn't think what her mind knew. She just got out of a long relationship that lasted five years and eight months. Though in the last months of their relationship she spent it mostly in the precinct buried in a RICO case that could have changed the path of her career.

"What do you want me to do, Catherine?"

She raised her head and looked at him. "I don't know why you want to be with me."

"Do you doubt my feelings for you?"

"No...yes..." She shook her head as she held on to him. "We barely know each other."

"We've known each other for months now. How many days and nights have we spent together at the diner and the bar? My career is my life. Those kids in there." He pointed to the building he spent most of his waking hours in. "The kids in the hospital that are sick and hanging on by their fingertips because of cancer or some disease...they're my life. Saving them is what I do. It's what I live for. How many times have we talked about the lives we've saved or the lives we hoped we could have but couldn't? How many times have you cried in my arms before, Catherine? You know me better than anyone. Do you really think that I would just tell anyone what I've told you these past months?"

"Vincent, I...I didn't know."

"You've always known me, Catherine. I made sure of it. What else do you want to know? Ask me anything."

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. It's not you. It's this case...I just..." She looked at him and met his gaze.

"I want to be with you because you have a good heart and yes, you may care too much but it makes you one hell of a detective. You're determined to catch the bad guys no matter what it takes. Beside those reasons...you're smart, beautiful, sexy, fun to be with especially when we're not talking about work and your laugh, as many as there is, they're infectious. You light up the room when you walk in...at least to me you do." He paused and held her closer. "You're also a hell of a kisser."

She blushed and covered her cheeks with both hands. His words always made her feel better even while she was with Evan, who constantly told her that she cared too much about her job and that she should leave it in the precinct where it belongs and not at their home.

"Thanks, Vincent." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her lips. "I'm glad I went for a walk."

"Me too." He smiled and kissed her again, this time longer as he held her close to him. The taste of her tongue made him moan when she returned his heated kiss.

She pulled away and wiped the lipstick off his lips. "I have to go. I left my partner back at the precinct."

"Hop on. I'll give you a ride."

"You're really letting me inside of your baby?" She said in a mocking tone.

He leaned towards her and kissed her lips. "You'll learn to love her as much as I do. Come on. I don't want Detective Vargas to be mad at me for keeping you. I've seen her Latina side come out."

She laughed out loud despite herself. Her partner was never the type to hold her tongue or keep her mouth shut especially when it came to opinions. "I won't tell her that you just said that."

* * *

Vincent smoothed out his charcoal gray V-shirt and straightened out his dark jeans. He sat down on his bed and put on his favorite boots. Though it wasn't an official date, he still wanted to look his best when meeting Catherine for lunch at their favorite diner. She had a case that was stealing most of her days but she promised to spend time with him after he dropped her off at the precinct last night. She had called him in the morning to set up a time and place to meet.

He checked out his hair on the rear view mirror before stepping out of his car and made sure no hair fell out of place. He took a liking to his new hairdo which was more easier to maintain. The kids grew to like it as well, after all, it was one of his patient that made him cut his hair but he never blamed her and continued to tell her how much he liked his new haircut. He truly loved his job and cared about each one of his patients.

He quickly made the short trip from the hospital parking lot to the diner. Parking was too costly in the city and the hospital didn't mind it as long as they didn't do it too often.

The diner was packed with families who just came from church and shoppers that was just passing through for a quick meal. He sat down on one of the empty booth opposite the door. At least she would see him as soon as she came in. He grabbed a menu from the end of the table and browsed through it.

He ordered Roger's new fish and chips as she requested, crab sandwich with a side of spicy fries, boneless buffalo wings, beer battered onion rings and two raspberry ice tea. The waitress stared at him with a wide eye look. He smiled politely and said his friend was late. She was probably new and didn't know that Roger, the owner of the diner, was a close family friend.

The sunlight was bright when the door opened. The glare caused him to close his eyes and look away until the door closed again. She smiled when she saw him looking her way. He was exactly what she needed after a long night of working and talking to potential witnesses on the dark streets of New York city.

She sat next to him on the booth and sighed in relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

He looked at her worriedly. He saw the bags under her eyes and the bloodshot color in them. "Did you even go home last night?"

"Don't. Don't do that."

"You don't want me to worry about you?" He slid closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Catherine, I care about you. Of course I'm going to worry. Are you going to keep pushing me away every time we get close? I'm going to keep trying because I care about you. You can keep fighting it and try to deny it but we both know that there's something between us. It's why you're here now and why you aren't leaving." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Vincent..."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not him? I'm not your cheating fiancé. I'm far from it. I know what it's like to hurt and to be betrayed by the one person you loved more than anything in this world. I'm not Evan. I can't promise you that I will never make you cry and that we won't argue but I can promise one thing, I will never cheat on you. I'll be damned if you think I'm him because I am not him." He slipped his arm away from her. "I want to be here but do you?"

She nodded her head. "I do, Vincent."

"Then be here with me." He slipped his hand in hers and held it. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be here with you." She whispered to him.

He smiled and his face brightened up again. "Now, was that so hard to admit?"

"How can you go from being upset to being happy in just second?"

"I wasn't upset. I figure we'll do this a couple of more times until you realize you can't get enough of me. It's just a matter of time." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Let's not waste any more time...I only have you for less than an hour."

"That is where you are wrong. Captain Bishop sent me and my partner home, said we've been working nonstop and blah, blah, blah...I was too exhausted to hear the rest to be perfectly honest."

"As much as I want to be here...you look like hell. We'll get the food to go and go back to your place."

She looked at him and raised her brow. "My place?"

"We'll eat then talk after or watch a movie. I can stay if you want me to or I can go home. That's all up to you. What do you say?"

She squeezed his hand. "It's a date, Vincent."

* * *

Catherine turned on the coffee maker after filling it with water and ground coffee beans. The last thing she wanted to do was fall asleep while Vincent was over. Hopefully coffee would be enough to keep her awake after an exhausting and emotional twenty-four hours.

She yawned as she changed from her work clothes to something more comfortable, gray pajama bottoms and a plaid buttoned shirt. She tied her hair up in a bun and walked back to her kitchen that now smelled of fresh coffee.

There was a knock on the front door and she checked herself out in the bathroom mirror before heading back to the living room. She straightened out her clothes then opened the door.

"Thought you might have changed your mind. Here." He raised a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you. Also brought some brew."

"Flowers and a twelve pack of beer. How romantic of you." She teased.

"Are you going to ask me in?"

She giggled and blushed. "Yeah. Sorry. Come in." She opened the door wider and stepped aside.

Her apartment was small but it suited her needs. The living room was directly connected to the kitchen which had the basic necessities for a single person. There was a small cabinet that acted as a bookcase and DVD storage next to the television stand that matched the coffee table. She was more of a bookworm than a couch potato who watched television for hours on out.

Her couch was a chestnut color with turquoise and aqua colored throw pillows that Heather picked out. The curtains that blocked out the view into her apartment matched the pillows but it was light and sheer to let the sunshine in when possible. The living room window led out the fire escape which she wasn't to thrilled about. Any of her neighbors could break into her apartment so she slept with her gun underneath her pillow and kept her bedroom door locked.

"This is my apartment. Bathroom and bedroom is down the hall." She pointed towards a small hall opposite of the kitchen. "And that concludes the tour of my place."

"It's nice. It's cozy and colorful. Not too much light and not too dark. Your sister has nice taste. Although I would add a lamp shade for when you're reading. That way your neighbors from across the building can't peek in when your lights are on. I hope your curtains in the bedroom is darker and not see through."

She laughed and shook her head. "It's not see through. I made sure of it."

"Good to know." He nodded and smiled. "How about that lunch?"

"I'll heat up the food while you pick a movie."

* * *

Vincent took another long swig of his beer and set the empty bottle next to the other on the coffee table in front of them. Four white containers with food lay open on the coffee table. He finished the crab sandwich and ate half of the boneless buffalo wings.

He leaned back against the couch and placed his arm around her shoulder again. She leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe that you can still drink after everything you ate."

"I'm enjoying my day off. I'm getting another beer. Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Fine." She finally gave in after he asked multiple times and finishing two bottle of beers. "I'll be a bad host if I let you get drunk on your own. I'll get it. Sit here and look pretty while I get us some drinks."

* * *

Twelve empty beer bottles and an empty bottle of wine stood in three different rows on the coffee table next to the empty food containers as the two sat on the couch and pretended to be paying attention to the movie. Hours were spent drinking and eating until they ran out of beers to drink and food to eat.

They talked about their family and their childhood while growing up in a big city. They shared their clear dislike for their former lovers who broke their hearts into a million pieces. He confessed that he only slept with two women. His high school sweetheart, who he had an on and off relationship with for over a decade and another medical student, who he had a fling with after Alexandria dumped him again but stupid enough he took her back when she asked.

"My age was always a reason for her to break up with me but I was foolish and in love." He sighed. "You'll tell me, right, if the age difference bothers you?"

"Vincent, I'm not superficial or shallow. Though I'll admit that you do have a smokin' body that your shirt is barely hiding...that's the alcohol talking, by the way."

"You've been checking me out." He teased.

"As if you haven't been doing the same?" She quipped back.

His eyes had a tendency of wandering down her shirt which he did again as she stared at him. "I'm not the one with four buttons undone on the top of my shirt, you know." He finally managed to find the courage to kiss her after his eight and last beer.

He laid her down on the couch and kissed her with drunken passion as his hands roamed her body. He pinned her down with his body and wedged his legs between hers. She returned his heated kiss and made sloppy passes with her tongue as he did the same.

He trailed kisses down her neck and lowered his lips to the opened part of her shirt. She ran her hands through his hair as he unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. He lowered his kisses through the valley of her breasts and down her stomach.

"Vincent..." She moaned as she felt his tongue tasting every inch of her stomach and back up through the valley of her breasts.

He slowly dragged his lips all over her neck while she raised his shirt over his abs. She raked her nails down his back until she reached the band of his boxer briefs. He kissed her lips softly and looked into her eyes.

"We're both drunk."

"Now you're going to be a gentleman?"

"I want you to be sure, Catherine."

"The only thing I'm sure of right now is that you're here and that I want you to stay with me. I need you to be patient and fight me every time I try to push you away because I will every single time you get too close. I want to be with you but I don't know how to let you in without pushing you away. I know you're not Evan and your past tells me your loyal to a fault but I've been hurt by the one person that meant the world to me. I'm not broken, Vincent. You don't have to fix me. I just need you here. That's the only thing that I am sure of."

"Ask me to stay tonight." He lightly kissed her lips. "Ask me."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Only because you asked me." He smiled and snuggled himself beside her.

"Let's go to my room. It's more comfortable."

* * *

Catherine watched him sleep as the moonlight seeped through the small opening of the curtains. Her drunken mind understood why he was there and on her bed but her heart was still questioning the decision she rashly made in the heat of the moment. She pressed her lips together as she traced his. He pursed his lips at her soft touch and murmured something in his sleep.

He turned to his side and placed his arm around her waist as she watched the moment unfold in front of her. He held her close and sunk his head on her soft down pillow that smelled of her shampoo and conditioner. She moved closer and buried her face on the crook of his neck. She wiped her tears on the shoulder of his shirt and held his hand.

She closed her eyes and felt every breath he exhaled against her body. She soon fell asleep tucked securely in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: This is in response to "guest" and to clarify the last scene of the chapter...**

**They did not have sex/made love. ****It's a bit subtle but Vincent is wearing clothes.**

**I did not make it detailed simply because the first 3000 words of the chapter has stated how hesitant Catherine is to jump into another relationship. Yes, Vincent spent the night, which she is struggling with and the reason she is still awake but is trying to let herself trust again...especially with another man, who has been a part of her life for the past few months and whose friendship she does not want to lose. **

**I hope that clears up some things.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First, I want to say thanks for the awesome feedbacks. Sadly, I have to take a break from writing due to personal issues. Just wanted to let you all know before I take a break...here's something before I go...**

* * *

Catherine turned away from the morning sun and felt what was now a warm but empty space beside her. She sighed and mumbled to the pillow. She should have known that he would have just left without saying bye. Vincent was just like the rest. It was a good thing that she didn't have sex with him or she would have felt rather foolish for trusting him. No guy was to be trusted especially Evan and now she had to add another name to that list.

She reluctantly threw the sheet off her body and sat up on the edge of the bed. She squinted her eyes and rubbed her temples. Her head hurt from drinking too much last night and the sun was bright, too bright in fact.

"Ugh..." She groaned. She expected too much from a guy that she was still getting to know and clearly he was no one special.

A noise from outside of her room startled her from her hangover state. She grabbed her gun from the bedside drawer and quietly made her way around the bed. A would be burglar was the last thing she needed. She knew that fire escape was nothing but trouble. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out but saw no one through the small crack of the door.

She walked out of her room with her gun pointed out as she had been trained to do. So many times she had done so during months of training. It was her job and she was use to doing it at crime scenes but she never expected that she would have to use her gun in her own apartment.

The person had his back towards her. He was muscular in build and had short hair that was done in a messy spike. She recognized the dark gray shirt that he was wearing.

"Vincent." She took her finger off the trigger and sighed in relief. She was foolish to jump to conclusions. The whole Evan fiasco had screwed up her belief in the male species and quickly put Vincent in the list when she shouldn't have.

He turned around and his smile disappeared when he saw the gun. "Uh...mind putting your gun away..."

"Sorry. I woke up and you weren't there." She put her gun down and placed the safety back on.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Catherine. I'm use to waking up early and I had to make a phone call. I didn't want to wake you up." He walked around the kitchen counter and made his way towards her. "You thought I left."

She looked up at him and nodded her head. "Yea." She looked away out of shame. She noticed the now clean and tidy living room that they left in shambles after getting drunk.

Vincent wasn't Evan. In fact he was far from it. He even cleaned up the mess they made last night when they drank too much and went straight to her room to sleep.

The coffee table was now cleared of all the empty bottles and food containers from the diner. The cushions on the couch were neatly placed and the throw pillows were arranged in alternate colors. It was as if they hadn't fooled around in her living room after drinking more than they should have.

The only regret she had now was that she thought that he was like her former fiancé. Vincent was actually a great guy and someone she could see herself with. She shook the image out of her head. It was too early to go there and she was still trying to figure out how she felt about him.

"After I called my brothers I couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to tidy up a bit and was just about to cook breakfast. You don't have much in your fridge but there's enough to make shrimp and vegetable omelettes."

"Won't you be late for work?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's still early and I want to spend more time with you. I skipped my morning workout with my brothers to be with you." He smiled sheepishly at her. "Please tell me that I'm not overstepping my boundaries."

"You're not. I'm just...I want to trust you. I do Vincent but with the whole Evan thing and him cheating...it's not you. It's me. I actually think you're a great guy."

"But." He interrupted and added.

She shook her head. "There's no but. You're a great guy and after last night I should have known better. You didn't take advantage of me when you could have."

"I don't want just one drunken night with you. Sure we could have had sex but I want more, Catherine." He gradually moved his hands up her back causing her to shiver.

"Let me put my gun away and I'll help you with breakfast." She answered in a whisper.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Catherine, I'm willing to wait. I've been waiting since the day we first met and a few more weeks isn't going to kill me."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll be back."

* * *

Catherine chopped the onions, bell peppers and sun-dried tomatoes while Vincent scrambled the eggs and waited for the frying pan to get hot. He prepared a few slices of bread with butter and set them on a plate to be heated after the omelette was done.

He sautéed the vegetables together and added the shrimp last as she watched him cook. She watched him as he concentrated on his task and only looked away from the pan to smile at her.

"Do you cook often?" She asked while pouring coffee into two mugs. "Cream and no sugar, right?"

"Right." He answered. "I use to cook but after Dr. Gavin retired I haven't had much time to myself. I hate to admit this but I'm looking forward to the hospital hiring another pediatrician. According to Claire, they're close to hiring one soon. I'm hoping they do." He answered as he stirred the vegetables in the frying pan while she made his coffee. "Do you want it omelette style or scrambled?"

"Scrambled. I'm hungry." She answered.

"Do you have another pan to start the toast?"

"In the oven."

He turned to her and raised his brow. "Oven?"

"It's a small kitchen. I put the pans I use the most in there. It saves me time and space. I can start the toast if you want."

"I got it. I just need plates to put the food in after it's cook."

Catherine took out a few plates and set them on the counter beside the stove. She watched him move about her kitchen and knew he liked every second of it. A part of her envied the enjoyment he found in the little things.

He slowly placed the scrambled eggs and vegetables with shrimp on a plate then slid off the toast to another plate. He smiled at his accomplishment and looked up at her. "Let's eat."

She couldn't remember when Evan cooked her a meal. They mostly ate at restaurants or at her parents since her mom loved to cook. She also did most of the cooking and chores at the apartment they once shared. He use to help out when they first moved in together but after the economy made a downturn so did his attitude. He pushed her away when the economy hit rock bottom and only became his old self when it started to pick up again.

"You're too good to be true."

"Please don't do that. Isn't it early to push me away?" He replied as he reached out for her hands.

She sighed and looked down. "Let's just eat. I don't want to be late for work."

"What do I have to do to prove myself to you? Catherine..." He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. "I hate that he hurt you. You have to believe me when I say that I would never." He raised his hands and wrapped it around her body, hugging her closely. "This is who I am. I'm not doing it just to impress you. I work out with my two firefighter brothers in the morning before my shift at the hospital. I like to keep my place clean and tidy because I'm a neat freak and I hate clutter. I love cooking because of my Grams and Ma. I work on my car when I have time with my Pops. I talk to them everyday, even if it's just to say hi or goodnight. Once a week I go to my parents place and have dinner with my family. I enjoy playing with my nephews and niece. My family means everything to me. Catherine, I'm not going anywhere unless it's what you want. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. "No. I don't want you to go."

"Good, 'cause I had no plans of walking away. I care about you too much to let you go without a fight."

* * *

Catherine entered the small café that was miles away from the precinct and far from the hospital. After breakfast with Vincent at her place, she made up her mind that she needed to talk to Evan, her former lover who hurt her more than anyone. She could no longer deny how badly it hurt her to end their relationship and just how deep the emotional scar went.

She reluctantly told Vincent about her plans before he left and his facial expression told her that he wasn't happy about her decision. He left without saying much except for a whispered "bye" when she walked with him to the door.

Evan raised his hand to get her attention. He was sitting at a corner table by the window that stared out into Time Square. It was his favorite place for coffee and pastry especially after a rough morning.

Evan had bright blue eyes and a charming British accent that made the opposite gender swoon when he talked them. He moved to America to go to college and soon fell in love with it.

"I'm glad you called me." He stood up when she got closer. His six feet and two inch frame towered over hers. He sat down when she did. "I missed you."

"Evan, I want to make this perfectly clear. I don't want to get back together."

"Then why'd you call me?" He reached out for her hand across the small table and placed it over hers.

"Don't." She pulled her hands away and placed it on her lap. "You broke me, Evan. I loved you but you broke me."

"Honey, I was stupid for sleeping with Allison but it didn't mean anything. It was just sex. And I only took her to the charity event to make you jealous."

"Was that the only time you slept with her?"

"It doesn't matter. It's over now."

"It does matter and that's what hurts the most. You had a relationship with her for months. I talked to Derek and he showed me phone the bills and the credit card statements...you've been having an affair with her since New Year's." She stared out the window and watched the people pass by. "I kept asking myself, what did I do to deserve this?"

"It meant nothing. Sweetie, believe me."

She forced herself to look at him. His blue eyes use to mesmerize her but now it only pained her to look at them. "After everything we've been through and all the times I was there for you, not once did I think to cheat on you or leave you. I loved you, Evan. Now you call and text me to say you love me and miss me. Where was this guy when we were together? Where was this loving guy when I needed him?"

"I'm here now and I want to try again. Give me one more chance, Cat. You know I can make you happy."

"I believed you before but I was younger and foolish then. When you first cheated on me years ago, I believed you when you said that it didn't mean anything and that you would never do it again. I remember you being this affectionate and loving guy. You swept me off my feet time and again. I was so in love with you that I would have believed anything you said but I'm not that naïve girl anymore. Evan, I want to move on with my life but I can't because all I keep thinking about is how much you hurt me. I found someone who I know can make me happy and he's trying but I can't let him in because of what you did to me. I need you to know exactly how much it hurt me to see you with Allison that night."

"I'm sorry. I swear I'll never do it again."

"Sorry isn't enough anymore. I never answered your phone calls and text because I still loved you and didn't trust myself to talk to you. I hoped that you'd leave me alone after you saw me with someone else. I wish I could say that I hate you but I don't. I made the choice to take you back before and now I'm choosing to move on. I'm not taking you back, not now and not ever. It's pointless for me to change my number because somehow you'll find a way to get it. You can keep trying but I'm telling you now, I'm moving forward with my life without you in it. Goodbye, Evan." She stood up and left without looking back at what she left behind.

"Catherine." Evan called out but he was too late. The glass door closed behind her, leaving him to his misery that he caused.

* * *

Catherine opened the door to her favorite bar. After an exhausting and emotional day she needed a couple of drinks. She waved hi to the people she knew then sat down on a stool in front of the bar.

"Hey, detective." JT greeted her. "What will it be?"

"My usual."

"Coming right up." JT walked away and did what he does best, concoct the perfect drink that every customer asked for. He was no stranger to alcohol. As a kid he watched his grandfather and father serve drinks from the flight of stairs that led to what use to be an office but after the economy he turned it into his apartment and stayed there since it saved him money.

JT set her drink down and smiled when he saw someone approaching them. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She set down a couple of bills and paid for her drink.

"Hey, doc." JT greeted Vincent as he sat down next to Catherine. "Anything to drink?"

"A pint of the pale ale." He answered. "You wanted to talk to me." He turned to Catherine who was swirling her drink.

"I know you're upset with me for talking to Evan."

"I thought I had a chance with you especially after last night and this morning but then you tell me you're going to see your ex. How else was I suppose to feel? Am I happy about it? Hell no I'm not." He said the last sentence a little too loud causing the crowd to quiet down a bit. "If you want to be with him then just tell me but don't play me for a fool and lead me on. I deserve better than that."

"Shut up..." She quickly stood up and kissed him on the lips. She didn't give a damn who saw and how many of their friends cheered them on.

The whistling and howling continued as he stood up and kissed her back. It was long and passionate as they freely tasted the other when their tongues collided. He only pulled away because the crowd got louder.

Traces of their kiss was left on his mouth. She wiped her red lipstick that stained his lips and blushed when she saw JT smirking at them.

"Let's go outside." He whispered in her ear. "JT, we'll be back."

Vincent took her hand and led her out of the bar. They received a few smirks and thumbs up from their friends who clearly approved of their blossoming relationship though it was rather complicated.

He opened the door and held it open for her. He immediately claimed her lips with his after she stepped out. The kiss was the same as earlier. He buried his hand in her hair and opened her mouth with his tongue.

He waited so long for her to finally see him as more than a friend. He kept his feelings for her a secret but others knew by the way he looked at her and the way he would pay close attention to her when they were talking.

She hesitantly pulled away and was panting heavily. He placed his forehead on hers and held her close.

"I told him that I was moving on with my life without him in it." She finally said after catching her breath.

"Oh." He answered rather foolishly.

"You shut down the moment I told you that I was going to see him. I wanted to be honest with you so that you don't hear it from someone else but you didn't want to hear any of it. I wanted to make a clean break from Evan but I couldn't do that if I was still holding to the pain he caused me. I don't want to keep pushing you away because of what he did. So I told him how I felt and how much he hurt me. Hopefully I don't take it out on you anymore and that's why I had to see him. It wasn't a phone call kind of conversation."

"Oh." He repeated. "Forgive me for being jealous and jumping to conclusions?"

"You're forgiven." She smiled and slipped her hand in his. "Let's go back inside."

He held her hand in his and opened the door for her. They walked in and was quickly met by a few more howls and cheers.

Her cheeks were red by the time they sat down on their seats. She turned to him. "I have to get use to this don't I?"

"I'm afraid so. It means they approve of the guy you're dating."

"I don't recall you asking me out on a date." She teased.

"Catherine, do you want to go out on a date with me? I promise to take you out somewhere more romantic than the diner."

"It's a date." She answered. She picked up her drink and raised it towards him. "Here's to moving on and moving forward."

He clinked his glass with hers. "Cheers to that." He smiled and took a sip of his beer. It wasn't such a bad day after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are very persistent and are genuinely indefatigable fans. This is for those who left me messages to continue this fic via reviews and PM's. Your hard work paid off...**

**Thanks again for all the awesome feedbacks and comments about this story.**

* * *

Vincent ran his fingers through the long strands of his hair. The sides were shaved shorter which he was growing to like. He had another incident with one of his patient who accidentally put his gum in the good doctor's hair. How it happened no one saw until it was too late.

He checked the entrance of the diner when the door opened and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back as she made her way to him.

"Hey." She greeted him as she slid on the booth and sat next to him. "New haircut again?"

He ran his fingers through the long spikey hairdo and smiled sheepishly. "One of my patients stuck his gum on my hair. The nurses tried getting it out but they had to cut my hair."

"Don't worry. I like it." She smiled as she combed her fingers through his hair. "I guess there's something else that I have to get use to." She leaned over and kissed his lips. "You're a really great guy and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"I'm happy that you just said that. The reason I asked you here is to tell you that the hospital finally hired another pediatrician so I'm back to my forty or so hours a week. I was kinda hoping we could celebrate."

"Kinda?" She teased.

"We can finally go on that date you promised me last week. There's this restaurant that a patient's father owns. He's been wanting me to go check it out or if that's too last-minute for you, we can have dinner at my place or yours. What do you say?"

She simply smiled and bit her bottom lip. The past few days had been draining especially after finding a sixth victim, another teen walking the streets of New York city, a runaway from a small town in Connecticut. Lately her and her partner Tess Vargas have been following dead end tips after dead end tips.

"You're going to say no." He answered for her.

"No Vincent...I mean, I want to but this case...it's exhausting."

He sighed and leaned back against the seat of the booth. "Maybe some other time then. We'll just get lunch and talk later."

She turned to look at him. "You're upset."

"You're tougher to crack than I thought. I figured that now you've told your ex off that you will stop pushing me away but you're still doing it. One date Catherine, that's all I'm asking for. Why is it so hard for you to say yes? Is it me? Are you having second thoughts? Is it the age difference? What is it about me that you just keep saying no?"

"Please just calm down. Can we talk outside?"

"Why? So you can turn me down again? I think we've done enough talking."

"Vincent...please...can we just talk?"

"Unless you've changed your mind about tonight I don't think we have anything else to talk about. Do you mind moving? I'd like to get out of here."

"No. I'm not moving. I'll talk and you listen. I'm tired Vincent. Beyond exhausted in fact. Do I just want to stay at home and spend the night with you? Trust me I do. There's been nights I wished you were there instead of us talking on the phone. After staring at crime scene photos of young women being brutally murdered I wish I had someone to come home to and talk to. Do you know who's the first person I think of? You. Why? 'Cause damn it you make me happy and I'm scared...scared that I'm actually falling for you."

A smile formed on his lips and he leapt to her side of the seat. His lips immediately covered hers before she could react to his actions. He buried his hand in the long locks of her hair as he licked the seam of her lips that tasted of cherry chapstick. She opened her mouth and met his awaiting tongue.

He placed his forehead on hers and held her close. "Dinner at your place later. I'll cook while you relax and drink wine."

"Vincent, you don't have to."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I just meant you don't have to cook dinner. We can get take out."

"I knew that." He smiled and kissed her lips. "What do you want to eat for lunch?"

She smiled despite of their situation just minutes ago. She had to admit that he was one of those rare guys that was too good to be true but he was and he was hers to have if she could only open up her heart to him. "You're one of a kind Vincent Keller."

* * *

Catherine quickly picked up the mess on the living room floor and coffee table. She usually wasn't messy but with her busy work schedule picking up after herself was the last on her list of things do. Her bedroom was in the same state as well. Clothes were strewn about the floor and bed. She quickly picked it up and threw her dirty clothes in the hamper until she finally saw the beige carpet. She smiled to herself but the victory didn't last long.

After a long and exhausting day she needed to wash away the unease and drama of the past few hours. She stripped herself off her work clothes and stepped under the cool waterfall of the shower. She let the water cascade down her weary body while she stood underneath the showerhead as she massaged the knots out of her shoulders and neck.

She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her naked body. The warmth of the spring weather hugged her body as she stared at her reflection. No matter how often people told her how pretty or beautiful she was she never really believed them. She didn't have a low self-esteem or disliked her looks but underneath the tough exterior of a detective she was actually quite shy.

The sound of her buzzer drew her out of her reverie. She exited the bathroom and bit her bottom lip as she looked between her bedroom and the front door.

"Shit. He's early."

She clutched her towel with one hand as she stood behind the door and opened it. She peeked through the small opening and smiled at her guest. "Hi Vincent."

"Uh...are you going to open the door?"

"About that. I just stepped out of the shower. I didn't expect you so soon. Do you mind waiting out here while I change?"

He smirked at her and licked his lips. His eyes darkened with lust and he exhaled louder than usual as he imagined how she looked like behind the door. "I think it's best that I wait out here." His voice was much deeper than usual.

"I actually have a towel on." She winked and closed the door.

"Seriously?!" He called out from outside her apartment. "Catherine..." He knocked on the door to no avail.

She hurried her steps to her room and giggled to herself. She knew she was going to pay for teasing him so. It had been too long for the both of them and knew it would only be a matter of time when they would both give in to their desire. She put on a black tank top and a dark gray cotton shorts that she usually wore to sleep in the hot weather months.

She opened the door to a pouting Vincent. "I'm sorry." She stepped up to the doorway and tiptoed to kiss him. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you ask me to stay tonight."

"We haven't had dinner yet and you're already asking to spend the night."

"Speaking of." He lifted a bag of food and a box of beer. "I stopped by the restaurant that I was telling you about. The owner was kind enough to give me a discount. He even hand picked our dinner."

"Come in. I'll get plates for us."

He closed the door behind him and locked it. His eyes wandered down her body and stopped where her shorts did. He licked his lips and tightened his grip on the items he was carrying. The woman knew how to tease him and he couldn't help but think of all the things he wanted to do to her.

She cleared her throat when he'd been staring too long. Clearly he was daydreaming for a while. Her cheeks were red and her arms were folded in front of her.

"Sorry." He simply said and set the bag of food down on the counter. "I'll put the beer in the fridge."

They quietly moved about in the kitchen as they helped each other with the food. He avoided her eyes and tried not to go near her. He was too tempted by his hormones and being close to her wasn't helping. He could only imagine his hands along the curves of her body and trailing down her long smooth legs.

"Vincent?"

He looked up to meet her eyes. "Nothing that beer can't fix." He picked up his plate and turned away from her. "Do you want one as well?"

"I have wine."

* * *

They sat next to each other on the couch as they ate and watched television. She was a huge fan of the show Bones, which he didn't get. After the horrors of her work he didn't understand how she could watch a show about crimes.

For appetizers they had stuffed mushrooms and fried calamari. For entrées the restaurant owner chose crab cakes, steak, chicken with mash potatoes and honey glazed salmon with vegetables.

"Did you happen to mention that only two people were eating?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I told him that you didn't eat meat of any sort. He said he'd take care of the rest. At least you have leftovers for tomorrow."

"I'm not complaining. These are the best crab cakes and salmon I've had but it's a lot of food."

"Save them for lunch tomorrow. I know I will."

"Trust me, I will and don't you dare touch them either. You have enough food, mister!"

"I promise not to touch your food." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "About earlier." He started.

She quickly cut him off. "Don't worry about it." She smirked at him. "Good to know that I have that affect on you."

"Woman, you have no idea what you do to me." He placed his forehead on hers and looked her in the eye. "I'm falling for you, too. Scared as you are, Catherine, so am I. I don't want to hurt you or betray your trust and I hope I don't but if I happen to make you cry I swear to make it up to you because you deserve better. I don't want to let you down, Catherine. I don't want to be the guy that breaks your heart."

She nodded her head in understanding and cupped his face in her hands. "I hope that's not the beer talking." She teased as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"No. Not the beer. Hate to break the news to you but it's how I really feel. You know the feeling...butterflies in your stomach, palms sweating, heart racing..." He softly kissed her lips and sealed his words with hers.

"Let's go to my room." She said breathlessly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Never been more sure. I know how I feel about you and that's what scares me the most."

He picked her up from the couch and placed her on his lap. "I'm only asking again because once we cross the threshold of your bedroom the gentleman in me isn't going to be there. So I'm asking you one last time. Are you sure, Catherine?"

"I'm sure."


End file.
